Caught In The Middle
by Zeeweeble
Summary: Reese sees her as too happy to be a normal girl and tries to break her spirit by being a complete jerk. Malcolm looks at her and sees a brilliant mystery and finds himself falling hard. Now Melanie, the strange girl across the street, is caught between a battle with the boys; for both her affection and attention whether it be good or bad is yet to be known Malcolm/OC/Reese
1. Chapter 1

I shift in the uncomfortable lawn chair adjusting my bikini top. The sun beats down on my already frail, sun burnt skin as I fan myself with the small teen magazine back and forth in front of my red face. It's almost 105 degrees and the sprinkler at my feet is just not cutting it.

"Well, I think it's about time we get a pool don't you think, Tyson?" I ask my 98 pound Doberman Pinscher who is panting next to me. I pat him on the head lovingly when he starts growling towards the house across the street with the brown dead grass and junk all around the property. My attention is brought to something shiny in the bushes. I squint my eyes to get a better look but in an instant I know what, or rather _who_ it is.

I snap to my feet and walk to the edge of my property, Tyson right at my side just waiting for me to give him a command. My hands are on my hips as I shout, "Reese and Malcolm, I know you two are spying on me, so I suggest you stop now or you will regret me ever moving here," I explain calmly.

There is some slight movement and out comes Reese with a smug look of superiority, "Oh yeah what are you going to do?" he asks cockily. I cross my arms and shift my weight to my right foot. "You see my dog here, Reese? Do you know why his name is Tyson?" I smile slightly when that dumb confused look on spreads across his ridiculously good looking face.

"It's because he bites." I say blatantly.

Malcolm suddenly appears next to his older brother. "Hey Melanie! We were just, uh...watching the wild life that surrounds our neighborhood!" Malcolm says making up an excuse. I simply shake my head when Reese looks at his brother and argues, "No we weren't!"

Malcolm hits him. "Yes we were!" I let this go on for a few moments just because it's so entertaining.

"Listen you two, if you don't stop watching me like creeps I am going to sick my dog on the both of you," I explain curtly, turning on my heals to head in the house.

"Oh yeah! Like we're _really_ scared of your stupid mutt!" Reese mouths off sarcastically. I swirl my body around facing the boys; Malcolm looks a bit scared but Reese seems to have set up a false sense of bravery.

He steps forward, but so does Tyson, causing the spiky haired boy to back up. "I mean look at it! It's so small and lame looking, I bet it couldn't even catch a turtle!" Tyson starts to growl, baring his teeth, and I am getting pretty irritated as well. "It makes me so sad to hear you say that, Reese."

"Geez Reese! Would you just **Shut The Hell Up**!" Malcolm shouts. But it's too late, I have already told Tyson to attack, and the boys are tripping over themselves trying to get away from my all too ferocious pup. I can't help from bursting out in laughter at how stupid those two look.

Walking into my wonderful air conditioned home, I'm greeted by my mom and dad. "Who were you talking to kitten?" My dad asks, lifting his gaze from the computer screen in front of him. I stifle my giggles and answer nonchalantly, "No one, just doing a little pest control. I'll be up stairs."

Up in my room I slip on my shorts and tank top, and soon Tyson is back with a piece of torn fabric in his mouth, the same color as the pair of shorts Reese was wearing. I smile, "Good boy, good dog!" I say cuddling my furry friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 7:30 am and I am already at school sitting at one of the tables just outside the building enjoying the cool morning air. It's a pleasant change from the ridiculous and overbearing heat of the day. I open a book and start reading as the wind hits my bare legs giving me goose bumps, but I ignore them.

My first class doesn't start until about 8:10 so I'm in no hurry to be anywhere. In my opinion, the weekend went by way too fast. It's probably because I have to deal with that stupid group of boys across the street; they always seem to be trying to get on my nerves. Luckily, I'm so good at hiding my emotions with a happy and calm demeanor. The thing is, I usually am legitimately happy, so its not really a façade.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't notice someone standing next to me until my book is ripped out of my grasp. Looking up I see none other than Reese. He has on a blue long sleeved shirt with some sort of symbol on it, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes; this seems to be the typical spiky haired guy attire.

"Oh, hello Reese." I smile at him not letting on that I want to kick him in places where the sun doesn't shine for stealing my book.

"What is this; a book, so you're a book worm?" He insults me flipping through pages. "How can you even read this? There aren't any pictures." Still sitting, I rest my cheek on my hand and answer, amused at his stupidity.

"Well, some of us are a little more intelligent and don't need to be shown what's going on in books to understand them." I say trying to snatch the book back, but he holds it above his head.

"Wait, are you calling me stupid?" He asks giving me an angry and confused look.

"Hey bravo! You got it!" I clap my hands together, mocking him. He gets angrier and pushes me up against the table holding tightly to my arm. My back is arched slightly over the table top with the edge digging into my spine. Taking note that this is really not a comfortable position to be in, both literally painful and being this close to him is uncomfortable as well. He looks at me intensely, irrational anger radiating off his body.

"Look, I don't know what is wrong with you but you better stop it or I'm going to make your life a living hell." He growls searching my eyes for some ounce of fear. He releases his tight grip from my arm and throws the book at me, walking away. I smirk watching him storm off. "I am so looking forward to it." I whisper, arrogance seeping past my lips.

First class of the day is Advanced Chemistry; Malcolm is in here too. He sits directly across the aisle at the other chalk board black lab station from me. Sometimes I will catch his gaze flutter in my direction, but he always quickly turns away avoiding eye contact with me. I am beginning to wonder what his problem is.

The door to my right swings open and we are presented with a sad looking man in his mid 40's; bags under his eyes show lack of sleep and greasy black hair with patches combed over his balding scalp. He walks at a fast pace, tossing his bag onto his desk knocking over a small cup of pens, pencils and other school supplies. The expression on across his face is one of disgust and irritation. _Having a bad day? _

"Okay class, today we are going to start a new group project. Since my wife is _**insisting**_ I'm going through a mid life crisis, I am going to take it out on you lot." His voice is both whiny and angry.

"I am going to test the complete power of each of your puny brains by seeing if you can take the marvelous knowledge I have given you and make advances in science to better mankind. This will be open; you can do whatever you want just so long as it follows the main laws of physics and science." I look up at the ceiling for a minute, soaking up the Mr. Fitz's words. _What the heck is he is saying? "better mankind?" We are in high school. Not college. Not off in some lab at Area 51 or whatever. It's not like we can cure world hunger with half of a high school degree. _I rant in my head blocking out all the chatter from the other students.

"Also, you will be working with a partner. I have the pairings on the billboard in the back of the room. You are free to check it. Get with your partner and discuss your battle plans. This entire project will be due in 2 weeks." As soon as Mr. Fitz finishes rambling, the entire class jumps to their feet and runs to the back board while I sit peacefully in my seat, drawing a little cat with a mustache and top hat in my notebook.

Yelps of excitement and groans of disappointment fill the room as everybody connects with whomever they are forced to. I simply sit here waiting for my partners to come to me until I find myself sitting alone for a minute or two and everybody is settled into their seats and I am still alone. I am the lone ranger walking up to the back board and check for my own name.

I hear someone attempt to clear their throat behind me, catching my attention. I turn on my heels, my long, brown hair hitting my face in the process. It's Malcolm; he is standing in front of me in a less-than-confident posture with a nervous look on his face. I give him a questioning look but he doesn't respond, nor does he seem to know how to talk to me, which I feel is a little annoying. _So I intimidate him?_

I cock my head, waving my finger in the space between us. Deciding to be the bigger man, I start up the conversation. "So looks like its you and me working together." I say, stating the obvious.

Pressing his lips together into a fine line Malcolm nods and answers, "Looks like it. How 'bout that?" He chuckles nervously. I let out a breathy laugh and shrug, walking back to my table. He follows close behind. _Maybe I'll break him of this shyness. _I contemplate.

* * *

20 minutes. 20 minutes of sitting awkwardly staring off into space and accomplishing nothing. Malcolm is next to me, his arms crossed leaning on the lab table staring down at the blank notebook page in front of him. I slouch further into my seat heaving a massive sigh. "You know, you are allowed talk to me," I say slicing through the cloud of awkward silence.

The curly haired boy's eyes snapped up up to meet my own all at attention. A small grin creeps across his lips and I hold back my urge to giggle at his irrational nervousness. "Well?" I ask expectantly.

He lets out what seems to be two lungs full of air. "Uh, sorry I just wasn't…" he rambles maneuvering around searching his pockets looking for his pencil. I watch him unable to control my amusement I hold a no.2 yellow pencil between my index and middle fingers, my naturally pink lips turn up into a cunning smirk. Finally noticing the object in my hand Malcolm snatches it out of my grasp and breathes out yet another sigh of relief.

"Talk." I demand blowing my dark slanted bangs out of my eye line.

"I'm really happy to be working with you." He blurts out. I drop my head in a fit of giggles but quickly regain my composure. "So am I." I don't want him to feel anymore tension so I roll with whatever he says.

He adjusts around in his seat unsure of himself and again he blurts out something random, "So science is cool." A chuckle emits from my throat and I flash a bright smile at him, noticing his body relax a bit. "Yeah, I like it; though I think this is a tad much for a high school project." I voice my opinion glancing around the room.

He nods, "Sorry about earlier. I was just a little nervous." My eyes must have flashed a hint of confusion because he starts rambling again. "Well with you and I being partners and living across from each other and what with the incident the other day." He takes a deep breath and I take this chance to interject.

"It's not that big of a deal," I tap my pencil of the table. _One two three four. One two three four. _"I'm talking about us being partners for this project, not you and your brother spying on me." My voice is a little more serious than I want but I make up for it by playfully tossing my mechanical pencil at his chest.

"You just better not let it happen again." I smile at him. "Sure thing." he says placing it in my slender hand.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to publish this second chapter. Unfortunately, I am a very slow writer, but I promise I will try to keep the words flowing at a scheduled pace from now on. _Reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell of the school day echo's through the halls and before the teacher can mutter the homework assignment every student is out of their seat and at their lockers. I sigh with relief shuffling books around my locker. Today was one of those days that make you feel like a rag doll. A rag doll that's been pulled through mud, stomped on, and then thrown into the washer and dryer for a 6 hour-long cycle. "I'm exhausted," I whisper pressing my forehead against the cold metal locker door, my layered brown hair surrounds my long face tickling my cheeks.

Gathering the last ounce of strength my body can muster I lift my head and read down my mental list of homework assignments. "English, Algebra 2, Yearbook_," _I murmur,placing books in my messenger bag. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly an exasperated sigh escapes past my lips, "I can't concentrate with you staring at me, Malcolm!" I spin on my heels and cross my arms over my chest giving him a fake-irritated look.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks a nervous crooked smile tugs at the corners of his lips. I walk over to him and trace my index finger from where his lungs are in his chest up to the base of his neck feeling him tense up from the little physical contact. "I could hear your breathing. You breath through your mouth sometimes." His eyes grow wide, "Chemistry." He says clearing his throat. My brow wrinkles in confusion. "Chemistry. W-we have that project."

I inhale sharply finally understanding his random speech. "Ugh, right," I grumble stalking back to my metallic blue storage unit ignoring the brooding silence that has engulfed us. There is no one left in the halls; it's just me and Malcolm. I shake my head trying not to think about the schools emptiness. "Giant Chem text-book, great." A half-assed smile on my features.

Turning my full attention towards Malcolm I see that he hasn't moved he just stands there like a statue. I swing my messenger bag over my shoulder "Hey, You going to walk with me or what?" My voice shouts to him as I am half way down the hall already. He scrambles to catch up with me but manages.

Malcolm holds the door open for me before I get a chance at it. "I guess chivalry isn't dead now is it?" I thank him noticing a slight blush cross is round face and I pass through the door frame into the sunlight. The heat that hits my skin is overbearing and I mentally thank the past me for wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt because it is probably 100 degrees out but when I look to Malcolm he seems unfazed by the extreme temperature; I gape at him a bit.

* * *

We walk in silence for some time Malcolm stares at the sidewalk finding it more interesting than anything else around. Soon the silence becomes unbearable so I strike up some conversation again being the bigger man. "Reese breaths through his mouth sometimes too." _What the Hell, Melanie?!_ Instantly I want to kick myself for even mentioning Reese. The blue-eyed 17-year-old looks at me, a strange expression plastered across his features. I shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I mean, I just noticed that you both do it occasionally either from anger or nervousness." I muse feeling an enormous amount of pride that I played that off so cunningly. I focus on something else before the blue-eyed boy could respond. "So, was there a reason you were watching me from a distance, Malcolm?" _Nice subject change._

His blue eyes meet my green ones for a moment but he quickly averts his gaze. "I mean I know we live right next to each other but you have never walked with me before." I chirp trying to break him out of this nervous funk that is seriously getting less cute and more irritating.

"Oh right, Um I wanted to talk to you about this project in Chemistry." He says still avoiding eye contact with me. _Some how I figured that was the case._

"And you decided that after class would be a better time to talk?" Breathing deeply nodding my head in acceptance. He rubs the back of his neck nervously and I realize we are at just outside my house.

"Well this is me and I believe that is where you live" I say gesturing towards the house across the street.

"Yeah, um so would it be cool if you came over to get started on this project since we didn't really do anything today?" I place my index finger on my chin thoughtfully when he starts stammering yet again.

"I mean you don't have to." "Malcolm." I chime but he doesn't hear. "We could always just keep it at school and not have to see each other outside of the class room." "Malcolm." I roll my eyes knowing he isn't hearing me.

"I-I mean if you are too busy or dis-" I cut him off by smacking my hand over his mouth. "Malcolm!" This time my voice is less than sweet but I soften my eyes so he doesn't think I am mad.

"Yes, I will come over." I answer as his cheeks turn pink making me laugh. I let go and he backs up into the street. "Malcolm watch out!" I shout as a car drives by barely missing the poor boy. He gives me an a-okay wave. "Is tonight 'round 6ish okay with you" He shouts to me from across the street.

I give him a thumbs up and walk through my door.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" I shout through the house. "I'm in the kitchen honey." she responds cheerfully. The smell of barbecue pork wafts through the air making my mouth water. I kick off my red converse and slide into the kitchen on the glossy tile floor.

Mom is sitting at the table reading one of my Cosmo magazines and I slap my hand to my forehead. "Mom, what are you doing reading that?" I ask embarrassed for her.

"Well I know what these magazines have in them and I wanted to read up on some new and interesting techniques for the bedroom to try with your-"

"Eh stop, stop, stop I really don't want to hear about your sex-scapades with Dad." I exaggerate, covering my ears.

She laughs folding the magazine up and giving me her full attention. "So how was school today?" I lift the pot with the BBQ in it and let the steamy goodness envelope my nose; it smells so freaking good.

"It was okay just another day. Oh, I got harassed by Reese today." I laugh but my mother is less than thrilled at the news.

"Did he threaten you again? He is such a bad kid… Did you report him to the principle?" I shake my head and smirk slightly at the events of the day.

I lift sit across the table from her and pull my knees to my chest relaxing. "Reese is NOT a threat Mother, I don't think he could actually hurt me he is too much of an idiot, but yes I agree he is a bad kid and I am usually a step ahead of him so don't worry." I say still smiling at how dimwitted he is.

"Mel, I don't like you being around those boys they are all a bad influence and your dad agrees with me." She continues reaching out to hold my hand but I am too lost in my own thoughts to really pay attention.

"That's too bad because I have this big project due in two weeks and Malcolm is my partner so I am going over to his house tonight around 6." I admit pleasantly. She furrows her brow seeming to dislike this news even more. I give her one of my big Please-let-me-do-this smiles and with a she gives in without another word.

"Fine but if I hear that anyone from that family gives you trouble I'm going to talk to your teacher about switching you to another class all together." She threatened.

I kick my feet to the floor standing in frustration but decide not to storm off. "Okay Mom you do that then maybe I will get kicked out of the gifted "Krelboyne classes" and be placed in a class that doesn't allow me to excel, reach my full potential. Or better yet maybe I'll be stuck in a dumb class with Reese." I wink at her, a cunning smirk plastered on my face waiting for her response; she just stares at me for a minute.

"You, smarty-pants young lady are too much," She declared in a fit of chuckles throwing my magazine at me but I avoid the flying object gracefully. Heading for the stairs I catch a few more words being shout to me, "I'm serious Melanie, any more trouble from those boys and your out!" _Well then you just won't hear about anything that goes on now will you._

I run up the white carpet stairs to my room greet Tyson who is laying comfortably on his doggie bed. I start on my homework so I don't get caught staying up late working on it like I normally do.


	4. Chapter 4

The mirror reveals a girl with long, layered, wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark green eyes, light sun burnt skin that glowed across her shoulders and upper cheeks. She is dressed causally in a purple tank top, dark blue capris and pink converse. "I completely approve of this look." I wink at myself brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

I head downstairs skipping every other step, trailing at my heels is Tyson panting furiously. I glide into the kitchen brushing past my parents and pour some water into Tyson's bowl. "Well, I'm leaving," I gush heaving my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye honey and remember what we talked about." My mother reminds me. I wave uninterested passing out the door into the warm air and across the street.

6:00 pm and it's still pretty light out. Walking up the path to the door I notice it's all cracked so for fun I maneuver my way so I don't step on any of them. "Don't step on a crack or you will break your mothers back." I chime in a sing song voice, making it all the way to the front door without stepping on one crack; I raise my hands in triumph. "Mother's back is safe," shouting happily, I knock on the door with a smile spread across my face.

The door swings open and I am confronted by the 4th youngest boy of this family, Dewy. "Hi. I'm Melanie." I introduce myself cheerfully, extending my hand out. He stares at me for a moment but takes my hand shaking it lazily.

"Yes, I know who you are; Malcolm and Reese talk about you all the time." he utters with an exasperated sigh. "They do, do they?" I whisper under my breath unable to hold back a smirk. The small one nods and ushers me inside the house.

Not even 3 feet into the house and I am instantly confronted by the boys' mother. "Hello you must be Malcolm's little friend, Melanie." She shakes my hand with a wide creepy smile spread across her face. Her hair is disheveled and she has huge bags under her eyes. I feel bad for her; with 5 boys, 4 living in the same house and they are all trouble makers. There is no wonder she looks as run down as she does.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Malcolm bursts in, clearly irritated at his mother for introducing herself to me. I just giggle. "Well I didn't want to be rude. Malcolm, go on introduce her to everybody." She insists.

"My name is Lois; it is so nice to have another girl around here." She introduces shifting the little baby boy to her other arm.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lois." I say politely. Malcolm grabs my arm and leads me to his room I can only speculate to get away from his mother. "She seems nice." I say. He gives me this are-you-kidding look and I smile. "She is like a tyrant." I shake my head. "Silly Malcolm, you are supposed to say that because she is your mother."

I look at my surroundings and I was right we are in Malcolm's room but there are two beds. "Um do you share a room with your little brother?" I ask pointing to the beds. Malcolm, who is currently clearing a space on his desk, turns his attention to me and gives me a nervous and embarrassed glance. I throw my bag to the floor and open my notebook to a blank page and look at him for his response.

"Well yes, and Reese." He explains, tensing up like he usually does. "Oh, okay." I nod glancing around the room._ Small house definitely not enough space for everyone to have their own rooms or bed. Hmm._ "So can I have a chair to sit on or am I going to have to use the floor?" I ask playfully waving my hand around. Another shy smile flashes in my direction. "No here." He gestures to a chair next to his.

* * *

I have come to two conclusions in the past half hour since I have been with Malcolm; 1: He is probably one of the smartest guys I know. 2: He is also one of the dumbest guys I know. We have been thinking about this project for a while now and we still have nothing to show for it. "My turn" I cheer. Malcolm scoops up a handful of popcorn, aims and tosses it into my mouth. "What is your favorite movie?" He questions filling his own pie hole with the salty treat. I pull my right leg to my chest and stare of into space. "Mm… are we talking a specific period?" he answers with a slight shake of his head.

"Well I really like the movie 'Uncle Buck', probably because it's hilarious and I like to laugh." I answer back with a soft chuckle, recalling the 80's movie. "But that is hardly my favorite movie. I really don't have a favorite of anything." I stop myself from continuing my little monologue by shoving more popcorn in my mouth.

I blow the air from my lungs, and glance around the room. "You know we are getting nowhere with this project." I comment standing to my feet to stretch my muscles. A thought occurs to me. "Malcolm," His eyes meet my own waiting for me to continue, "Why were, and why are you, so nervous to be around me?" I place my hands on my hips; interrogation underway.

"Because, I figure you don't want to be seen with me even if it is just a stupid science project. I am not popular at all and you are." What the heck is he talking about?

"You think I care… about popularity?" I cross my arms over my chest sticking my nose in the air pompously, " Frankly I am insulted you think so lowly of me, Malcolm." He stood waving his hands in defense.

"No. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you probably want to keep our partnership a secret, outside the classroom and school." I gape a him and he slaps his forehead. "Malcolm, there is no difference with what you just said." I explain. He sighs in defeat hanging his head but makes eye contact with me the next second; perfect eye level.

"I have a question for you."

"Mm-hmm"

"Practically every time you say something to me you say my name; why?"_ Do I? I don't. No I don't._ I come up with a quick response. "Well I find it's sort of polite to address the person you are talking to so I say your name. And it is not all the time, it's once in a while… Malcolm. Plus, I have never known a person named Malcolm. I like it." I reply with a smile hoping he accepts my answer. It's at that moment that I want to retract some of the word I chose to utter but they are already out there.

He gives me a very surprised look; my mind tells me that this conversation was not in my usual repertoire. These topics. The topic of interest my in him having nothing to do with popularity and the liking of names. His eyes glaze over looking directly at me but he doesn't seem to be completely there. "Hello, Malcolm" I wave my hand in front of his face. Suddenly he grabs my hand gently in his forcing me to stop but he doesn't let go right away he just holds on.

I blink at him quizzically wondering what is going on in that big brain of his but then I get a pretty good idea when he leans towards me attempting to close the space between us. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

The voice belongs to Reese in his hand is a paintball gun and what appears to be a bucket of water. _Oh thank god._ My back is arched slightly avoiding the contact that Malcolm was just trying to administer. "Hi Reese, fancy meeting you here. I would wave but my hands are a little occupied." I can't help smiling at my own silliness. He gives me an irritated look and turns his attention to Malcolm.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" I nudge Malcolm in the side with my leg breaking him out of his trance and he finally lets go of my hand blushing as he struggles to put words together.

"Well, she, I mean we, actually she." _Wow.._ He stammers about like I have come to expect and now he is flailing his arms in every which direction so I cut in.

"We are working on a project together for chemistry. So do you know what that means Reese?" I explain walking towards placing my hand on his chest which makes him flinch from the sudden contact. And he can't do anything because his hands are full; he is trapped and it amuses me.

"I don't really care." He says angrily but he still seems interested in what I have to say. "I will be hanging around quite often." The words escape my throat to his ear left ear in a soft whisper. This makes him shiver and I burst into a fit of laughs.

"What were you planning on doing with that give someone blisters then help them soak their wounds?" I question sarcastically pointing to the objects in his hands.

"Shut up what would you know about a good prank!" I swing around sitting comfortably on the smaller bed in the room assuming it is Reese's. I shake my head at him disappointingly, "Now Reese I can't just tell you my little secrets. Then this wouldn't be any fun." Both boys give me confused looks.

"What wouldn't be any fun? And get off my bed!" Reese shouts angrily.

"Reese, be nice!" Lois's voice rings through the house.

I swing my legs to the side of the bed and hop up standing in front of Malcolm. "Maybe I should come over tomorrow instead okay. I'm pretty sure I can think of something brilliant by then." I say waving my hands in the air.

I receive a cute crooked smile from the boy. "Yeah sure that can work." I grab my bag and give Malcolm a playful tap to the cheek with my slender fingers. And on my way out I stop at Reese's side whispering "I'll be seeing you later." I say intimidate nudging him harshly in the side with my elbow.

And just like that I am back at home lying in my soft bed hands tucked behind my head. My cell phone light blinking rapidly but I ignore it. I have too much to think about and I assume well into the night as well.

* * *

**AN**:** I have nothing to say except I am so terribly sorry for the inexcusable delay with this simple chapter. I just haven't been inspired lately and, unfortunately I have had writers block for pretty much all of my Fanfiction. It's probably from the massive lack of comments and critique**. **So if you like it or have something to say it... do so.**** Bring on the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Okay, so I want to start by saying Thank you so much to SouthParkRules642, for being a dear and letting me know that my effort into writing this story is not a waste of time. :)

Second, I wrote this chapter with the intention of shedding a little light on the boys' opinion of Melanie. I did so by making this in third person and past tense just because I like that writing style.

Also, I am posting this chapter super early because I don't know when I will post again and this chapter is so short. My apologies.

* * *

The boys just stood there for a while trying to make sense of the resent happenings of the short hour that girl was there.

Malcolm was the first to speak, "Did you understand that?" he asked pointing to the girl who was no long present but Reese didn't say anything. "Reese!" Malcolm barks to his brother shaking him by the arm.

"No, and you? What were you doing?"

Malcolm shrugged, "What do you mean, doing what?" The taller spiky haired boy dropped his supplies next to their window and sat on the edge of his bed. "I come in here and you are two inches from locking lips with her!"

"No I wasn't!" Malcolm protested shaking his head in defiance. He squinted his eyes at Reese having some questions of his own. "Don't be asking about me. What is going on between you two?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. She is just some stupid girl who is way too happy. No girl is that happy that much of the time," He continued and Malcolm listened, "Today I stole her book right out of her hands and all she did was smile Like it had no effect on her." Reese clenched his fists, irritation boiling within him as he remembered the encounter. "She tried making me angry by calling me dumb but I didn't let that bother me." He lied showing his brother he was better than that Melanie.

Malcolm stood up analyzing the situation. "Okay so what do we know, Melanie moved here last summer. She goes to our school, she is smart, seemingly very impulsive." Malcolm said pacing back and forth across the room. "And really hot." Reese added. His brother nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't seem to like us but she doesn't seem to not like us." Reese spoke again, "Yeah since she is always sitting outside so we can watch her." Malcolm shook his head at his brother knowing that was not true at all. But he did wonder if Melanie did in fact actually have a thing for either of them because he certainly knew he had a thing for her. He sighed, then it hit him; an epiphany.

He sat on the side of his own bed really excited hitting his brothers leg getting his attention.

"Remember Jessica use to try to trick us into doing things indirectly?" Reese nodded laughing. "I remember she convinced you that she liked you so you would break up with that dumb blonde girl, Stacy." Malcolm shook his head avoiding his brothers idiocy.

"That doesn't matter. But what if Melanie is trying to do the same thing? What if she is just trying to get into our heads."

"So… we have to beat her at her own stupid mind game"

The curly brown-haired teen nodded agreeing with his older brother. "Absolutely. Also we can't fall for her smooth talk, charm and, seductive looks" Malcolm closed his eyes hearing her accepting voice in his mind but soon shook the thoughts away, realizing he had almost kissed the beautiful brunette. That wouldn't happen again. Melanie the enigma from across the road; she was sweet, and didn't care if he was the most unpopular boy at school, next to his brother, of course. Regardless of his slight fuzzy feelings for her he wasn't going to let her win the silent war against them.

"Well, I won't have any problems with that." Reese arrogantly spoke but Malcolm wasn't so sure, he saw the way he looked at Melanie at times.

"Malcolm!" Their mother's scratchy voice rang into the air making the boys cringe. "In here"

"Malcolm why did your little girlfriend leave so soon she just got here."

"She is not Malcolm's girlfriend!" Reese stressed shocking the others.

"Be quiet Reese, of course she is. Now Malcolm tomorrow you will invite that sweet girl over for dinner" Louis told her middle son.

The blue-eyed teen swallowed hard his nerves getting the better of him. It took everything he had to ask Melanie to come over that night now he was supposed to eat in front of her.

"Yeah sure." He simply said as his mother left their room holding Jamie in her arms.

Reese grabbed his brothers shoulder with an idea. "Hey this is perfect. All we have to do is pull a prank on Melanie and she will crumble to her knees." Reese spoke with an evil tone to his voice. Malcolm knew that whatever his older brother was planning was not going end well.

* * *

**AN:** If you like the sudden mini chapter from the boys' point of view let me know. I might make them a regular thing in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm clock on my night stand screams shaking me from my wonderful slumber. The sun peeks through my blinds hitting my face and I pull my pillow over my head denying the morning forces at work to get me up and out of bed.

I glance at my alarm clock from under my pillow and see that it's only 6:45 am. Figuring in my head that if I sleep just 15 more minutes, rush around, forgoing about a shower, I can still make it to school on time. My eyes heavy with sleep I shut them once again.

Before I know it my dog, Tyson is yanking the sheets off my bed exposing my body to the chilly morning air; I cringe. "Fine I'm getting up you terrible dog." I mutter playfully. My jade eyes glance at my alarm clock and I do a double take. "7:30?! Dammit!" I curse jumping out of bed with a new found energy along with a hot panic feeling that radiates through my body.

Dressed in a small light purple spaghetti strap dress and a pair of green flip-flops, I run down the stairs but lose my balance tripping over my stupid shoes. I tumble-down the stairs landing on my shoulder and hitting my head on the railing. "Ow that hurt like hell!" I grimace, rubbing my head already feeling the beginnings of a bruise and possibly a lump on my forehead.

"Melanie, are you okay?" my mother asks helping me to my feet. I glare at her. "Oh yeah, cause I make it a habit of running down the steps and nearly falling to my death." I spit sarcastically. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I scramble around gathering my books and homework in the living room.

"Well I thought you were sick and didn't feel like you could go to school." She answered innocently. I roll my eyes blowing a strand of hair out of my line of vision.

I grab the half eaten Nutri-bar from her hands and hurry out the door making sure to grab my keys._ I will never make it in time if I walk._ I think to myself throwing my things into the passenger seat and start the engine. I feel uneasy being in the small car but I try to focus on getting to school as fast as I can.

I am just a block away from the school and it's a race against the clock to make it to class on time. I turn hard into the student parking lot and make my way down the aisle finding an empty spot all the way in the back. "Of course"

Half running half walking I make it into the school doors before they lock. Only 5 more minutes; get to my locker then to class. I know in the back of my mind that I am never going to make it but I scurry to my locker anyway.

My fingers fly over my lock entering in my combination at lightening speed. I throw my books into my locker but before I can even reach for what I need…

"Excuse me miss but you need to get to class." A stern voice spoke behind me. Turning slowly on the balls of my feet I come face to face with Charlie, the burly red-headed security guard that monitors the halls during the day.

A frustrated sigh moves past my lips as I answer, "Sorry I…" he stops me short with his hand in my face. "No excuses. I'm going to have to give you a ticket." _Somebody takes his job a little too seriously._ He flips out a note pad and starts writing.

"What's your name young miss?" I roll my eyes shifting my weight from foot to foot impatiently; thinking this was all so unnecessary. "Melanie Harding" I say irritation ringing clearly from my voice.

"Okay Miss Harding, you're going to have to stay after school today for detention for being late." My jaw drops slightly. "But this is the first time I have been late all year." The man before me adjusts the "police baton" around his waist shaking his head.

"That may be but you parked your car in an unauthorized parking space, also you don't have a student parking pass." He explains taking great pleasure in my shock and annoyance. I slap my palm to my forehead. He gives me my detention ticket and escorts me to my class.

The door swings open and I enter as if nothing happened._ It's completely normal to have a security guard escort you to class. _My mind reassures me so that my pride is not shaken by the few looks I receive around me. I hold my head high, telling myself once more, that the terrible morning is now in the past and that the day is all uphill from now.

Preoccupied by my meager thoughts I don't pay attention to the path in front of me until I trip over a chair causing my flip-flop strap to blow out. A quick gasp trails in the air when my foot hits the cold tile floor. A loud groan utters in my throat. Being completely fed up with this retched morning; I pick the broken foot wear and stand there in the middle of the room. My heart beats rapidly; my breath hitches in my throat and I feel the tears build up behind my eyelids and try to hide my eyes behind my bangs.

_Come on, Melanie get it together. Don't let a few petty mishaps ruin your mood. _I take a deep breath, release, and shake the tears away. _Only one thing to do in this type of situation._

"Plot Twist! " I shout with enthusiasm gaining attention from every single person. A quick glance around the room confirms that my little outburst worked. All eyes are on me. I march to the back of the room a smile on my face yet my heart is pounding in my chest, a hot wave of embarrassment flows through my blood, I try to shake it away and take my seat next to Malcolm.

A sigh of relief rolls off my tongue before I slam my head on the lab table; which turns out to be a huge mistake a loud hiss seethes through my teeth as I clutch my head. The searing pain fills my body from the bash on the head I received from the tumble I took down the stairs. "Ah ooh, that… was a bad idea." The pain is so bad it's almost funny. "What was that just now?" I hear a low voice speak next to me.

I flash a wavering smile at my partner and toss my shoe on the lab table. "That, Malcolm, was rule #5 'When something goes wrong in your life shout "Plot Twist" and move on'." I wave my finger in the air cheering at my brilliance.

"What?" Malcolm asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hmm or maybe that could be considered an extension of rule #12 'If attention or humiliation is unavoidable turn the tables and make it look like it is on purpose.' " To be honest I expect a little applause for my wonderful advice but all I receive is a blue-eyed stare. I clear my throat and rub the back of my head trying to rub away the tickle of embarrassment that is again creeping into my mind. "Badly worded, I know. It's a list in progress."

"I see, though I meant; why are you late?"

I heave a sigh running my fingers through the tangles in my hair and describe the extent of my crappy morning. "I should have just stayed home and slept in." I grab my head feeling the beginnings of a terrible migraine.

"Why didn't you?" Malcolm asks writing something down in his notebook. I shake my head making my pain worse. "Ugh, I don't know it's not like there is anything important going on today. I certainly could have avoided the stupid detention." I adjust in the uncomfortable lab chair, pulling the hem of my dress further under my butt and remember my broken flip-flop. I pick it up, dig through my bag and pull out a roll of duct tape, all the while receiving a curious glance from the boy next to me.

"Why exactly do you have that?" He asks cautiously. I casually play with the roll tossing it about and answer, "I believe in being prepared," I move in closer, "for any occasion." I whisper the last part noting a small shake of the head as Malcolm fights a blush and pulls himself from a far off gaze.

I giggle internally and start wrapping the tape around toe hold of my flip-flop and start to ease into the day letting the crappy morning stay behind and decide to take my advice. _Enjoy this quiet time. You don't know what is going to happen the rest of the day… enjoy this alone time with Malcolm._ I shake my head disregarding that last thought and pull some tape off the roll. "Ugh," I grunt trying to tear the tape free, "stupid duct tape, why won't you work!" I toss the shoe and tape on the desk with a huff of my breath, cross my arms, and give up.

"Maybe I'll just go barefoot today. " I mutter softly to myself. Malcolm fails to stifle a chuckle and he sighs. "Do you want me to help?" I look in his direction and point at the supplies on own table. "That tape is being inconsiderate and unhelpful. It's probably defective." I rant matter-of-factly. My heart warms with happiness when he flashes one of those cute crooked smiles at me.

"You are cute when you're frustrated. I've never seen you like that before." He comments picking up my stuff and set to repairing._ Mr. Fix-It to the rescue._ That makes me laugh. "Really?" He shakes his head, "No, you are usually so calm and cool, a little insane but other than that…" _Hmm, bold choice of words for a guy who is usually so tense around me._ But I can't argue his observation of me; they were, after all, true.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" I narrow my eyes but still have a smile on my lips. Malcolm snaps his head up then back down and diverts the conversation. "Um, you have detention?" a tense chuckle slips from his mouth. I almost glare at him but restrain myself. "That was a terrible subject change but yes. I bet the school is going to have my car towed," I lean in slightly so he can hear me, "and by the way Malcolm, I think you're cute too."

* * *

_These fluorescent lights are the most unflattering things ever._ I stare at the reflection before me. A scowl crosses my face as I check the damage on my forehead. I was right; there is definitely a lump, not so much in the center but more off to the left just above my eyebrow.

I hear the door to the girls restroom swing open with a creak. A bright in-your-face pink and yellow purse is thrown on to the sink and I instantly know to whom it belongs.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I hear the familiar female voice comment beside me. I glance in my friend, Trisha's direction and back at my reflection. "It's more like what didn't happen to me." I laugh wryly. Trisha has been my friend pretty much since the day I moved to this town. She is about 3 inches shorter than myself, has dark brown eyes and long shady hair. I say 'shady' because there are so many shades of brown and blonde highlights that I can not really tell what to call it. "Yeah, I heard. Seems you gave quite a show." She snickers leaning her side against the row of porcelain sinks.

I tap the bump and stifle a hiss. "Uh-huh. So why bother asking, Trish?" She flips her hair in the oh-so-valley-girl way. "Just confirming that my sources of information were true." "Mm-hmm" I brush my bangs to the side just enough to cover the unattractive swelling that plagues my head. I glance once more in the mirror before we head out the bathroom door to the cafeteria for lunch. I roll my eyes just as she smacks my shoulder, hard I might add. That's one of Trisha's more unpleasant traits she is violent.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I texted you last night, why didn't you text me back?" She pouts. "I had a lot on my mind." I answer simply, taking a place in the line for food.

"Like the fact you've been forced into a partnership with Malcolm? You know he is the dorkiest and most unpopular guy in this school… Well, right next to his brother." I growl at her slightly baring my white teeth. She closes her mouth before saying anything else. She can be so aggressive sometimes, especially with that mouth of hers. I hand her a tray while grabbing several scoopfuls of corn, a slice of pizza, cup of yogurt, container of nachos, taco, 3 chicken strips and two small cartons of chocolate milk.

Trisha's eyes widen at my excess amount of food. "Do you think you have enough there, Mel."

I gaze at the contents of my tray, "Well I'll probably still be hungry but I can wait till I get home." I cast a smile her way. "I swear you eat just like a guy." The short girl acknowledges with a shake of her head. "I think we should eat outside today." Trisha announces. I shrug and follow.

It's 12 noon and the sun is violently streaming its rays directly into my corneas. I hold up my hand blocking the dreaded star in search of a place to sit with my friend. A beam of happiness rushes through me when I see a familiar boy sitting several tables away from us. I point over to the table of my choice and Trisha groans but I'm already striding gracefully across the hot commons area.

I sit on the bench next to the boy of interest. "Hi, Malcolm," I breath into his ear not giving him time to react or turn away at my sudden presence. He must have just taken a drink of his pop because he started coughing fiercely, "H-h-hi," he finally choked out. I cocked my head to see Trisha standing on the opposite side of the table and I gesture to the seat. Her eyes fly between me and Malcolm but I make it clear that I'm not moving by digging into my mountain of food.

She concedes defeat by sighing and reluctantly sits with me. I smile madly before taking a ravenous bite out of my pizza.

I lose focus on the conversation at hand when my eyes behold the other boy of interest. He just stopped the handicapped friend of Malcolm, Stevie, I believe is his name. My eyes narrow at the tall, brown-eyed bully and a delicious scheme formulates in the frontal lobe of my brain.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how long this chapter is but on my word processor it was 5 pages and I didn't want to make it super long considering this is more like a two-part event. So, I posted this half and the next will be up as soon as possible. You know I love the reviews! (They keep me motivated) :) **

* * *

**P.S I told you wonderful readers I would not give up on this story. REVIEW!**


End file.
